Walking in Late
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Alisa's been out clubbing and Aoi's been getting drunk worrying about her! When Alisa tries to help drunk Aoi, trouble occurs! But what is it Aoi wants from her really? Is he really just her caretaker... or does he care for her as more?


MBP: I had a craving for an AoixAlisa, and this appeared! It's really, really random! Tell me if you like it!

Rini: We hope you do like it, however random it is!

Kio: MBP owns nothing!

**_Walking in Late_**

Alisa loved clubbing. She loved the attention she got from very flattering good-looking men, she loved the chance to just get out and go crazy, and she loved being able to dress in some of the more daring clothes she had. Mostly, she just loved the ability to go out, be anonymous, and have fun either alone or with a group of friends.

Aoi hated clubs. He hated them with a deadly passion, one that wasn't normal for someone like him. He hated all the noise, the crowds, and he especially hated all the fake affection people gave each other.

He also really hated any boy that got remotely near his young charge. And he meant that in the most unromantic, businesslike, over-protective way he possibly could.

Aoi swallowed a drink of the alcohol he was drinking, though he was unsure of what it was. He'd started out his night staring at the clock, worrying about his now 19-year old charge, waiting for her to come back at 12:30 when she said she would. He'd started pacing at 12:47, and drinking small amounts of whatever alcohol he could find in their shared apartment. However, it was now 2:18, and those small amounts were beginning to add up.

Aoi sat up straighter and looked at the door as it began to open. Alisa stepped inside, obviously trying to be quiet.

"You're late," Aoi noted the obvious, freezing the girl in her tracks. "Your grandfather would be angry if he found out."

"He's been mad at me before," Alisa shrugged, looking slightly anxious, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "It smells like a bar in here! Did you have a party without me?"

"You're too young for alcohol."

Alisa shrugged again, ignoring the slight scolding in Aoi's voice. She'd been scolded by him so many times since he'd been watching over her, it had begun not to matter. "You can party without alcohol."

"Is that what you were doing?" Aoi asked, unable to stop his mouth. It certainly looked like she had been at a party. Alisa's long hair was messed up slightly from a night of clubbing, and she wore the skinniest pair of dark jeans that she could find under a scarlet halter top. She looked exhilarated and exhausted at the same time.

"Partying? Not a huge fan of it," Alisa replied, looking at Aoi. "But you already know that..." The truth suddenly hit her. "Are you drunk?"

"Nonsense. Miss Alisa, how could I possibly take care of you when..." Alisa broke off his self-righteous speech with disbelieving giggles.

"You are drunk!" Alisa couldn't stop laughing. She was holding her sides as Aoi sent her a strange look. "Oh my god, what kind of drunk are you?"

"Huh?"

"You know... quiet drunk, loud drunk, angry drunk, fall-on-the-floor-and-collapse drunk..." Alisa stepped closer to him, smiling in the way that tended to make him forget taking care of her was his job. "Honest drunk? Sleepy drunk?"

"Uh..." Aoi stared, unable to take his eyes off her lips. They were intriguing when they moved, and he began to wonder what they would feel like under his own.

"Never mind! Come on, I'll help you to your room!" Alisa grabbed onto Aoi's side and tugged him off the chair for a moment before his weight sat him down again. "You need to stand!"

Aoi obeyed her orders, leaning on her more than was necessary, enjoying the feel of her slight frame against his own body. It was tempting to fall on the floor and use the drunkenness as an excuse to drag her down with him.

Aoi mentally shook the thoughts out of his alcohol-soaked brain. Having romantic thoughts about Alisa was not a good thing. In fact, it probably wasn't his brain thinking at all at the moment, but another piece of his anatomy. Damn it, he had needs, and thinking of Alisa wasn't helping!

Alisa dragged Aoi onto his bed and sat him down, rummaging through his drawers. Obviously she found what she was looking for because she returned shortly. "Get undressed."

Aoi stared, wondering if he had heard her right. He hadn't heard or seen his visions about how he's fufill his needs for her, had she?

"Listen, you need to get into pajamas. Yahiro got Ryuu drunk on a dare and Finn said this is what she did for him. So just get undressed!" Aoi didn't make any moves, so Alisa sighed in annoyance and stepped in front of him.

Aoi nearly jumped when Alisa started unbuttoning his shirt. He probably would have moved if it didn't give him a very nice view of her chest, temporarily stopping all rational thought. "Honestly, you're ridiculously different drunk..." He heard her mutter, finishing off his shirt and tearing it off of him.

Alisa grabbed a plain white tee-shirt and tugged it over his head, and Aoi let her manipulate his arms into the sleeves, feeling strangely and perversely pleased all her attention was on him. However, he drew the line at the pants.

"I can get it."

"You couldn't get the shirt, and you're not sleeping in your slacks!"

"Miss Alisa, please, I really can..."

"Aoi, don't be stubborn, you won't... whoa!" Alisa had made a move to unzip his pants, (A/N: naughty naughty Alisa... XD), and Aoi had instinctively reacted, pulling her under him on the bed.

"I said... I got it." Aoi immediately drew away and pulled off his slacks, and grabbing the sweats, feeling dizzy. Alisa was instantly next to him, helping him as he began to feel the alcohol really kick in.

"There. Was that so hard?" Alisa scolded, laying Aoi down, helping him under the blankets, laughing a little at seeing the normally controlled boy so messed up. "If you're good, I'll even make you coffee in the morning!"

Aoi stared at Alisa realizing, not for the first time, how beautiful she had become. Not even noticing he was saying anything, he asked her if he'd ever told her.

Apparently he hadn't if the blush and accompanying stammer meant anything. "Um... w-well, thanks... I think..." Alisa replied hesitantly, the blush out of place with the rest of her outfit. "Uh... before I go, is there anything you need?"

"You." Aoi grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed. She let out a sound of protest and squirmed even as he held her to him, much like a child would hold a teddy bear. "Don't go."

"Aoi, I have to sleep!" Alisa protested, laughing at the same time. "Come on, it's been a long night and I want to sleep!"

"Sleep here." Aoi didn't know what was possessing him, but he nuzzled her neck with his nose, feeling triumphant when she shivered. His breath was hot against her skin as he left his face near hers.

Alisa sighed, realizing that fighting was only getting herself squeezed more. She felt a little awkward though, seeing as her top was lowering too much, and Aoi was being so strange. She'd just wriggle her way out when he was passed out. "Fine... Aoi?"

Too late. He already passed out, holding onto her like a Titanic passenger held on to their spot on the lifeboats. Alisa sighed and nestled her head on his shoulder. It wasn't too bad... at least she got to sleep next to the man she'd had a crush on since she got over Ryuu...

~~()~~()~~()~~

Aoi woke up, feeling something wrapped in his arms. He didn't look right away, feeling his head pounding from the night's drinking fest. Now, if only he could remember what had happened...

Now Aoi looked down and saw Alisa curled up next to him, still wearing her clubbing outfit. "Miss Alisa?"

Alisa woke up slowly, stretching as Aoi stared, wondering what had happened. "Oh, you're awake... Want some coffee? You're getting some anyways, and some of that hangover medicine Kei brought over when we had that party."

"Miss Alisa..." Aoi called quietly, just as she left the room. "What happened last night?" He finished his question to the empty room, looking around. In small waves, memory hit, and he was sitting mortified when Alisa returned to the room.

"Here's the medicine!" Alisa stood in front of him until he took the medicine and eased the throbbing pain in his entire head. "Better?"

"Yes... Miss Alisa. I'd like to apologize for last night," Aoi said, figuring it was better to get it out now instead of waiting for the yelling that was sure to come.

He was surprised to notice Alisa turn bright red and shake her head. "It was nothing... I kind of enjoyed it actually." She grinned and turned to leave the room. She was at the door when she turned back. "I was actually thinking I should be late more often!"

Aoi stared, eyes following the movement of her hips. Enjoyed it? If he was honest, he'd admit that he enjoyed it too, having her next to him when he woke up... if only it wasn't accompanied by this damned headache!

* * *

MBP: Poor Aoi... hungover and still sexually frustrated... oh wells! Hope you liked it!

Rini: Please review and give the poor author some motivation for writing something! Reviews make her more likely to write more stuff!

Kio: Uh... Jaa nee!


End file.
